


A Path only her could choose

by Ame_Ono



Category: Dishonored
Genre: F/M, Maybe romance I don't know it's up to you, Platonic Love, weird friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Ono/pseuds/Ame_Ono
Summary: The Reader can visit The Outsider on her own volition and somewhat feels attached to him.





	A Path only her could choose

One day, your co-worker and friend told you about the Empresses' death. You frowned.  
You immediately thought about one man -no, one _entity_. You did not waste anymore time and closed your eyes.  
You let yourself be swallowed by darknesses with ease, given the fact you were used to pay visits to _him_.

 

When you were able to see again, you found yourself in a place where a human living didn't belong. Riverkrusts, boats, even bits of roads and houses ; there were parts of your own world floating all around, in a clear and endless blue sky. You were standing on a paved block.

 

But you were not paying attention to any of it. You knew this place, as well as you knew who was living here.

 

Your eyes went up to meet a young man's ones. They were as black as a moonless night's sky, and as brilliant as a diamond under a bright light. He was casually standing in mid-air, his arms loosely crossed and his collar as damn well adjusted as always. This habit of him of constantly looking good irritated you sometimes.  
Anyways.  
You knew that he was partially behind the Empresses' death, and that was why you were there, glaring at him. He could not help but meddle with people's business.

 

 _"Seriously?"_  
His smirk widened before everything went dark again.

 

You blinked a few times, brought back to reality. The minute you spent in the Void lasted one second in the real world.

 

"Hey, (y/n), did you hear what I said? I told you the Empress had been killed by her own bodyguard! That's insane!"

"Yes Suey, I heard you. I just felt dizzy for a second." You nonchalantly answered, not even looking at him in the eyes.  
He nodded as he went back to his own task: washing the dishes. He knew when to leave you to your thinking.

 

You were working as a maid, alongside your friends Suey and Ellia, in a dark and creepy district of Dunwall. Well, it had been a dark district, but the situation went from bad to dreadful when the plague broke through the blockades the late Empress Jessamine Kaldwin had tried to put in place. And now that she had just been assassinated, the little kindness remaining around here would just disappear in no time.  
At the moment, you were forced to either stay at your workplace for the night or be escorted by the guards of the City Watch in order to be sure you weren't getting into trouble on your way home.  
_Ugh._

 

 _But_.  
Even though the noble you were serving was a scumbag who abused his maids -you weren't an exception- you always had this astonishing strength that impressed everyone around you to cheer up and let a playful smile hang on your lips. The curious fact was that it was not a facade. You really did always feel like each second of your life was a game you had to play without regret nor reserve. 

 

You guessed it was what attracted the Outsider.  
You guessed it was his influence too.

 

When the evening came, you quickly went home while trying to not mind the guard's blabbering about which gangster he had killed this day. He wasn't as bad as some other guy you once had to deal with, so you tried to be polite as much as possible.  
Once your door was locked, you sighed in relief.

 

After you ate, you lied down in your bed and let yourself be drawn into the Void.

 

You woke up in a comfortable corner of the strange realm. You had a couch, some carpet and even a candle drifting around.  
Hell if it wasn't better than your real life room!

 

You still weren't smiling.

 

"Was getting Kaldwin killed _entertaining_ at least?" You sarcastically asked.

 

"I am about to have one of those moments. The ones I wait for." You heard him whispering.  
Your expression softened despite your efforts to keep a cold demeanor. You definitely could not say anything back to this damned man. 

 

You decided not to sit on the sofa and instead approached the edge of the floating floor.  
You looked into the blue Void.

 

You never tried to imagine what would lie in there. But there were some times where you felt attracted to this world. You felt _drawn_ to this endless nothing.

 

"Well I hope you'll think about me and the misery you have put me in while enjoying yourself." You said, thinking about how hard your life would be for now. You knew Kaldwin's death didn't mean a good thing for you and the small fries who were staying in the city.

 

In fact, without realizing it, you had already made up your mind about the events. You somehow knew you would suffer even more soon.

 

But what interested the Outsider was that you did not give a damn.

 

 _"This life is something I'm not much into."_ You simply thought before waking up in the real world.

This world which was not the one you longed for.

 

===================

 

You closed the door behind you, carefully locking it. Some creepy people had gotten damn near you this time. You smiled to yourself.

You knew you were really strange to not be affected by what had just happened.  
You had just been chased down by plague victims. You were aware that you couldn't get a work after this one if you were caught being near them. You could have caught the plague. You could have been killed right now by desperate weepers.

 

But your hands weren't even shaking.

 

You did not even eat before you paid a visit to the only person you knew could relieve you.

 

"Having a great time?" The Outsider asked when he saw your curved lips.  
He seemed lost in thought at the time, almost as if he was watching somewhere far from the gazebo under which you were standing.

 

"Not really. But you do seem overjoyed." You retorted.  
He smiled.

 

"Two of my marked ones are on the verge of sanity, not knowing the turmoil will soon end by their hands. They chased each other, and now, they are about to meet."

 

You hummed, leaving him to the contemplation of these two men who would change whatever things. You didn't know who they were, and you weren't curious about it. The Outsider would lead them to something you knew would end greatly.

 

Not great in a human sense, you guessed. Something else, like... _harmony_? Or maybe not.  
You fell asleep deciding to not think about your friend's plan anymore.

...

 

Friend? You were almost surprised to consider this uncommon man as your friend.

 

=========================

 

"Tell me Outsider, why didn't you mark me?" You suddendly asked.

You were dozing off, lying directly on the floor of some floating open garden, appreciating the white light that replaced the sun in the Void.

 

You opened your eyes and met his own. He was studying your features very carefully.  
His face drew closer to yours as he leaned down.

 

"That is because, my dear friend (y/n), you have no need for my mark."  
Even thought this wasn't particularly funny, you couldn't repress a bark of laughter. It relieved you, at the same time that it confirmed that the Outsider was your friend.  
Not like Ellia, who would support you until her death, or Suey who would try anything to protect you, but just like him, who would let you stay by his side whenever you felt like it. And his side was something you found yourself considering as the dearest place to your heart.

 

You plunged your (e/c) orbs in these black holes and, for the first time, you could see something behind it. 

 

You got off your bed in your tiny appartment, heavily breathing. You had just seen parts of his thoughts. Things that happened, and things that had not yet. Everything and nothing clear at the same time.  
The experience was quite horrible to live, to be honest.

 

Still, you laughed out loud. You felt a new secret weighing down your shoulders, but you didn't care. 

 

Something was telling you it wouldn't last long.

 

=========================

 

"This is it? I guess the play has ended hasn't it?" You said as you slowly walked down an endless cornice, not minding the threatening Void on each side of the narrow path.  
You kept your arms raised to keep your balance and liked the cold light of this place hitting your neck. It was a burning cold.  
You felt good here.

 

"My marked ones did not disappoint me I assure you. The age they have brought about will be... an interesting one."

 

There was a silence.  
He was waiting for you to make up your mind.

 

"I know what I'm going to do for now, my friend."  
The smile he usually wore when he was with you widened, as he always did when something pleased him. You were aware that he already knew what you were about to say, but you kept going on. After all, being spoiled about a novel doesn't stop you from reading it, does it?

 

You stopped walking and looked around. There was nothing else the the cornice this time.

 

Nothing but this cold hard path you could take to go back to Dunwall.

 

 _Or not_.

 

You turned yourself toward this strange person who was standing few meters away from the edge of the stone.

 

"My choice is to stay here. My choice is to stay here as Dunwall is getting better, because I have no interest in going to the other world another time."  
His arms were not crossed anymore.  
He backed away, as you stepped forward until you were about to fall, and he gestured you to come closer.

 

_"Come to me then."_

 

You let yourself fall into the Void.

 

Because this was where you truly belonged.

 

You felt right choosing to stay here.


End file.
